A number of processes are known whereby the manufacturing of molds is effected by means of a pressure surge wave. In such processes, a gas pressure is built up over a moldable mixture such as, for example, a casting sand, and then subsequently decreased.
The object of the invention is to select a range in pressure variation within which an optimal compaction of the moldable mixture is assured.